valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Alliance Bingo Battle 30
.png |start jst=12:00 October 24 2018 |end jst=22:59 October 29 2018 | Dr. Shennong |Rank Reward | Floral Hair Chaplet |Rank Reward | Diva Carmen |Amalgamation | Carmen |Individual Point Reward Ring Exchange | Halloween Sherry |Individual Point Reward Ring Exchange | Goddess Crystal Shard (Dr. Shennong) |Individual Point Reward | Mirror Maiden (LR) |Ring Exchange | Mirror Maiden (UR) |Ring Exchange | Mirror Maiden (SR) |Ring Exchange | Mirror Maiden ® |Ring Exchange | Slime Queen |Ring Exchange | Mirror Maiden Shard | Ring Exchange | Suoh |Alliance Battle Point Booster +60%/150% | Orlaya Mummy |Alliance Battle Point Booster +20%/50% }} :The 30th Alliance Bingo Battle was held during the The Stolas Sisters: Never Say Die! event. Combine the strength of the members of your Alliance, remove panels, and aim for Bingo! In celebration of reaching 10 million Valkyrie Crusade registered users, the number of Rings that can be earned has been greatly increased and the Ring Exchange Lineup has been largely updated for a limited time! ■Rings that can be earned has been greatly increased! Only in this event, the number of Rings that can be earned as individual point rewards has been greatly increased in celebration of reaching 10 million users! This is your big chance to accumulate tons of Rings and to collect more than 1,800 Rings from the individual point reward feature alone!! In addition, you can earn up to 3,200 Rings as an individual ranking reward!! ※Please refer to the "Individual Point Rewards" page for more details about the Individual Point Rewards. ※Please refer to the "Individual Rankings" page for more details about the Individual Point Rewards. ■LR SHENNONG has been added to the individual ranking reward!! LR SHENNONG can be obtained from the following: * Top 500 Individual Ranking Reward * Amalgamation of CRYSTAL SHARD cards LR SHENNONG Leftover Cure-All Lv.10 (Max) • Deal 500% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 3 turns / 30% chance * Activations: 3 【Autoskill】 • When own soldiers fall below a certain amount, all allies recover 20% / 20% chance * Activations: 2 ■ CRYSTAL SHARD details Obtain LR SHENNONG by amalgamating 4 copies of CRYSTAL SHARD cards which can be obtained as individual point reward. ■Legendary Archwitches cards have been returned! Previous events cards have been returned to the Ring Exchange Lineup. Previous events cards * ROYAL TIARA * DANDELION DRESS In addition, material cards for upgrading until GUR have been added! ■Increase in the number of Round Ranking Reward Rings During the 30th Alliance Bingo Battle, a portion of the Round Ranking Reward Rings has been increased! Rank 1: from 50 Rings to 60 Rings! Rank 2: from 25 Rings to 30 Rings! ■Double Point Days! 8:00 October 26th to 22:59 October 26th (JST) 8:00 October 29th to 22:59 October 29th (JST) During this period, the number of points that can be earned from each battle will be doubled! Getting Bingo is extremely advantageous in the Alliance Bingo Battle! If you enter FEVER TIME, you'll receive even more Bingo Balls!! ①Defeat the Archwitch at the center panel of the Bingo Sheet! You can obtain Chance Ticket, MAIDEN SHARD card, and other special rewards by defeating the Archwitch! ②Get more points and balls during SUPER FEVER TIME! If you collect Red Fever Stars during FEVER TIME, you will enter SUPER FEVER TIME. During this period, obtained points will increase 3x. Moreover, you can acquire even more Bingo Balls than FEVER TIME! ③Choosing the number of Battle Points has been enabled! The more Battle Points you use, the higher the Attack and Defense of the unit increases. Plus, points earned will also increase. ※When you use a Valkyrie Rod to recover your battle points, you will not lose the excess point(s) after 5 and you will be able to use it for the next battles. ■Participation Requirements : • You must be in an Alliance in order to participate. ■Event Schedule The Alliance Bingo Battle will be held according to the following schedule: 【30th Event Schedule】 October 24th ー October 29th (JST) 1 08:00 ー 09:00 (JST) ※No Round 1 on Day 1 2 12:00 ー 13:00 (JST) 3 19:00 ー 20:00 (JST) Round 22:00 ー 23:00 (JST) ※The ranking rewards for the 30th Alliance Bingo Battle will be given out after October 29th (JST) when the calculations have been completed for all six scheduled dates. If GUR CARMEN is amalgamated with the HAIR CHAPLET material card that can be earned as a top 2000 individual ranking reward, it will become GUR CARMEN. ※GUR CARMEN posses two skills. ※Amalgamation will increase the effectiveness of the first skill and adds a second skill. ※Please note that the skill level and any Arcana used will be reset following amalgamation. GUR CARMEN Super Dance Aura Lv.10 (Max) • Deal 550% DMG to the enemy with the highest attack power with a simultaneous attack by all allies / 20% chance * Activations: 1 【Autoskill】 • All enemies' ATK • DEF 30% down after every attack / 50% chance * Activations: 2 ※Caution * You can only participate in Alliance Bingo Battle during the scheduled dates and times listed above. * Please note that Rings received from the 30th Alliance Bingo Battle will expire after 00:00 on November 7th (JST). Please refer to the Help section for more information about the Alliance Bingo Battle. Ring Exchange To exchange Rings for prizes, go to Menu > Items > Tickets / Medals and use them. Rewards Local ABB Times